Advancing wireless technology has delivered increased bandwidth and improved user experiences for mobile devices. This has enabled the proliferation of advanced mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets with advanced features such as web surfing, video streaming, and the like. Along with these advances, a new use case for these advanced devices has emerged which puts both corporate and personal data and applications on the same mobile device. This trend, called Bring Your Own Device (BYOD), promises to make working anywhere, anytime, and on any device a reality. This and other similar use cases share the common Multiple-Persona (MP) characteristic where the same physical device hosts applications and serves connectivity requirements of different personalities. A personality may be thought of as a particular configuration of software and data. For example, a business persona may have business applications and data associated with it, whereas a personal persona may have personal applications and data associated with it.